Hyrax (SandWing)
Tunes~ |-|Character= HYRAX IS AN OC THAT BELONGS TO GRAPE. IF YOU USE HIM IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL FIND YOU. PLEASE ASK FIRST. "Grove... I really like you, and we're friends. But... I kinda like you '''more' than just friends. I hope that's, okay. Uhmm..." -Hyrax'' Appearance Colors Hyrax has tan-yellow scales, with light sandy wing membranes and underbelly. He has a scar on his right eye, which is partially blind. His scorpion tail is deep chocolate brown. His sail is a sparkly gold. Body Shape Hyrax is very thin compared to the average SandWing, even though he eats well. Other His eye has a scar, leaving him partially blind. "M-mom... What are you doing?! HELP!" -Hyrax to Camel Personality Hyrax is a awkward, anxious kind of dragon. He likes to be alone, except when he is with Grove, but likes to enjoy the little things in life. He is known to make impulsive decisions when under stress. He can be very emotional, but confident. He likes to hang out wirh Grove a lot, sometimes a bit obsessively. He has light feelings of love for him, but he's not sure what to think. When he is happy, he can be described as dorky, and cute. "Hey Kaolin, I'm home from collecting bugs!" -Hyrax to Kaolin Backstory Hyrax (Sandwing, Male) grew up in The Kingdom of Sand for his first 3 years of life. (During the SandWing War of Succession) His mother tried to take care of him, but they were extremely poor, and did not have access to places with lots of food. His mother was very sick, to the point where she got abusive with Hyrax. She once did not eat for 4 days, and in a crazed impulse, went to try and eat her own son. (She was not sane at this point) Hyrax got a scar from her claw, leaving his one eye partially blind. Hyrax flew away in terror, never changing his direction. He got lost, and eventually came to the Mud Kingdom. He then met his future best friend, Grove, (MudWing, Male) who would eventually become his brother. For 5 years, Hyrax and Grove hung out as best buds. After awhile, Grove's mother, Kaolin, adopted Hyrax, and they became a- sort of- happy family. But Hyrax still had night terrors, where he woke up, sweat dripping, making sure the monster in his dream didn't chew up his eyes. Just like his mother. ''His family tried to help him as much as they could, but one day he declared that he and Grove were going to find his mother. Grove at first didn't aprove, but eventually gave in. They brought a rusty, old knife for protection. They found their way to Hyrax's old house, where he burst into tears because of the memories. His mother was inside, with a new SandWing he'd never seen before. He burst open the door, and saw his mother, prettier and in better shape than never before. His mother had started seeing other men, and managed to trick one into loving her. He looked old, and scared. (They had been yelling at each other) With short notice, Hyrax leaped toward his mother, hitting her with a hard blow. (Fight commences, old guy runs away) His mother lay on the ground, near death. She pleaded for her life, and Hyrax agreed. She explained how sorry she was, and how she worried about him every night. How she stole away men so she could find him, to apologize for everything. Hyrax and her cried, and Grove got help. ''5 months later... Hyrax and his mother, Camel, were sitting in a house of their own, neighbors with Grove and his family. Although Hyrax still considered Kaolin his true mother, he and Camel were happy for the first time in their lives. They both saw MudWing therapists for their troubles, and things got better and better. He learned what his mother was truely like; a lovely, sweetheart that could turn serious in a flip of a switch, when needed. It was the first time he heard her laugh when he realized, maybe, everything was okay now. "Oooo! Grove, look at this beetle. It's SOOOOOO gross, ha ha!" -Hyrax to Grove Relationships Camel In Hyrax's first 3 years of life, he lived with his sick, cold, and near-insane mother. He ran away, later returning at the age of 8. After a long fight, they went home, made up, and now live together. They enjoy each other's company, and hope to put everything they have gone though in the past. Grove Hyrax is Grove's brother and best friend. They love to hang out, and goof around with each other. They talk about maybe going to Jade Mountain Academy one day, but mostly like to play with swamp bugs. Hyrax has a hint of affection for Grove he tries not to show. Kaolin Hyrax considers Kaolin his "real mom" even though she is biologically not. She is timid, but always does the best for Hyrax. Hyrax visits her often. Newt Hyrax never talked to Newt, as he was always out near the pond, getting high off the berries to take his stress away. Newt sometimes never came home for days, and it didn't seem to bother Grove. He knew it bothered Kaolin, but he never said anything. He mostly just ignores Newt. Trivia Hyrax has anxiety. A hyrax is a desert animal. Hyrax likes the swamp more than the desert. Hyrax is planning to one day go to school with Grove. Hyrax's favorite color is green, because on Camel's emerald-green eyes. Hyrax is slighty gay for Grove. Hyrax doesn't really talk to anyone in the Mud Kingdom besides his family. "Mom... we're on good terms now, right?" -Hyrax |-|Gallery= Hyrax Profile.png|Profile Picture- Grapecakes Hyrax2.png|Deviantart- Grapecakes Hyraxx.png Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Grapecakes) Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+